School of adventures and love
by Lifeless-Leaf
Summary: A school for exorcist and for normal people's, how will Allen, Kanda , Lenalee and Lenalee survive this year. Ps: I wrote down the pairing AllenxKanda, but it also has another pairing like Lavi…. Read to know! ON HIATUS!


**A/N : Hello, welcome to my fan fiction. I thank you for reading this story. I hope you will enjoy the first chapter.**

**Rating : Rated M for further chapters.**

**Warning : This story contains boyxboy and other things.**

**Summary: A high school for exorcist and for normal people's, how will Allen, Kanda , Lenalee and Lenalee survive this year.**

**Ps: I wrote down the pairing AllenxKanda, but it also has another pairing like Lavi…. Read to know!****  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own -man.**

**HERE WE GO!**

A school, far from the busy city, between the flowers and plants near a beautiful forest.

Also an secret school for exorcist.

A school with about 1000 students, of which a large group isn't an exorcist.

A school where pupils sit together in class. Young or old doesn't matter, It only depends on your grades.

This is the school where all the adventures and craziness begins for our dear exorcists.

**XXX-XXX-XXX**

* * *

" A school with new teachers and students in the class. I can't wait!": Said Allen with a cheerful voice while eating his sandwich in the cafeteria at school. The first lesson hasn't yet begun, and Allen already had a hungry stomach.

Allen packed his schedule with the names of his classmates out. On the paper were many unknown names and that means a lot of new students. Before Allen could take a third bite of his sandwich, he heard his name in the distance. He turned and saw Lavi and Lenalee walking to him.

"Hey Lavi, Lenalee": Said Allen with a happy face. Lavi and Lenalee greeted him back. Before they could continue chatting cosily the bell rang and they needed to go to their classroom. So they left the cafeteria.

Allen was happy and relieved that Lavi and Lenalee sat in his class. When the three of them walked down the hall you could see a few girls blushing to Lavi. "Hmmm?! Haha, here we go again": Lavi said, laughing. Allen and Lenalee looked at Lavi with an unknown that is difficult to describe look. As everyone knew, Lavi was the third most popular person in school. That's because Lavi is very cool and he looks really sexy in his uniform and because he is naturally very nice. And don't forget his handsome face. Not only the girls do love Lavi, but alsos the boys. There was once even a fight over him.

When they walked out of the hall of all those screaming girls and boys they stood finally before their classroom. There were a few students waiting in front of the door, because it was locked.

"The teacher is late, what the hell is he doing ": Murmured Lenalee. An unknown boy walked to Lenalee. "I heard from one of the teachers that our teacher lost his car keys, so he will be coming a little bit later. And btw, I'm Martin, nice to meet you . ": Said the boy. "Nice to meet you too": Said Lenalee back. Lavi counted the number of students of his class to look if some of them is missing. In total there are 27 students in his class. "HUHH? We miss someone and who...do...you...think...that...might...be ?": Lavi said sarcastically. "KANDA ": Said Allen and Lenalee simultaneously ."So that means he's late."

At that moment a boy with long blue hair in a ponytail stood in front of the door. "What do you mean I'm late. I was here before the three of you came": He said with an irritating voice.

Before the three of them could say something to Kanda, The other students of their class yelled and ran with full force to Kanda. "Is it true?! Kanda, The Kanda, The most popular guy in the school will be in our c...cla...clas": And the boy fainted. Kanda took a deep breath and sighed. Within a few seconds Kanda was surrounded by all his classmates, exclusive Lavi, Allen and Lenalee. They just stood there and waited for what Kanda is going to do about it.

It was just too easy for Kanda to let them stop, 'cause he is the number one guy of the school, everyone will do anything what he says. " Go away or I will never talk to you again!": He said with a killing intent. All the students around Kanda went away.

"Lavi? Why does everyone loves Kanda, He isn't even nice to them?": Asked Allen.

Lavi turned his head to Allen and laughed. " Hahaha, That is Kanda for you. In all those years Kanda was never nice to someone, but everyone likes him. Even when Kanda entered this school for the first time he picked a fight with one of the teachers and the teacher said that he has gotten hard of Kanda's beautiful sharp eyes. Kanda never did something for someone, but everyone loves him. It's just magical"

Allen looked with surprised eyes to Kanda" How the hell does it comes that he's so popular?": He thought. Kanda felt that Allen looked at him and turned his head. "What do you want, Moyashi?": Said Kanda with an angry face . Allen was startled and turned his head directly ti the other side. "N-Nothing!": Said Allen.

Lenalee saw what was going on and laughed. " Hihi, This is going to be a great school year!"

At that moment stood a tall man of about 24 years old (**He's normally 26, but he looks younger, so why not!**) at the door and Laughed. "Sorry I'm late, I had lost my car keys, I hope you all didn't have to wait long.": Said the man.

All the students looked suddenly at his side when he opened the door. When the door was open he stood before it, so no one could enter the classroom.. "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. " I'm Tyki ... "Before he could say his name, Lenalee pulled her mouth open." Mikk-sensei ": she said. Tyki looked her way and recognized her . "Uhmm? Lenalee, so I'm your teacher again his year": he said. Suddenly he looked at Kanda and moved his eyebrows." You too, Kanda ": He said with a not so happy face. Tyki was one of the few people that didn't like Kanda so much 'cause of his attitude. Lenalee and Kanda were the only two students he knew, the rest was unknown to him.

Tyki stepped aside so the other students finally could enter the classroom.. Everyone had to enter the class one by one so he could heard all the names of the students. " Besides Kanda and Lenalee, everyone looks so still and normal. "When Allen was at the door he called his name and stumbled. Tyki looked at him and laughed . " MM? Allen Walker, Hahaha! , this klutz might be fun? ". Following Allen came Lavi inside." I'm Lavi. "Tyki looked at him with astonished eyes and actually waited for Lavi to say his last name. " Uhhm? You should also tell your last name? ": He said. Lavi looked at Mikk sensei and laughed." HAHA! I don't have one. ": Said Lavi as he walked into the classroom. Tyki looked at him from head to toe." Hmm? And this one 'sigh' No words for it".

When everyone entered the classroom closed Tyki the door. " Okay, As I already said I am Mikk sensei and I am your coordinator and your Teacher for Biology. So if you have any problems come to me. ": Said Tyki in a nonchalant manner.

Lenalee smiled and patted Allen on his back. Allen felt the tap and turned his head. "Psstt 'Allen, Look at Mikk-sensei, he has no desire to help someone and if he hates you, he will not help you at all. Even though he is our coordinator.": Whispered Lenalee.

Allen looked surprised and thought at once how mean Tyki against Kanda did. "So that means Kanda can never go to Mikk-sensei if he has problems": Allen whispered back.

Lenalee had to laugh at what Allen said. "If Kanda ever in his life will ask help to Mikk-sensei, then Mikk sensei will definitely help. Because Kanda never ask someone for help. Haha,": Said Lenalee.

Allen looked at Lenalee with astonished eyes again until he was distracted by Lavi's screams.

"HOW DO YOU MEAN I HAVE IMPOSITION, THIS IS THE FIRST FUCKING DAY AND I HAVE DONE NOTHING": Yelled Lavi against Tyki.

Tyki laughed a little when he saw that serious look of Lavi. "First, you shouldn't talk to your teacher like that, secondly, you better look at me with a smile, instead of an angry face, thirdly you're sleeping during my lesson. And Lavi, you shouldn't do all this kind of things on the first day. ": Said Tyki as he took a piece of paper from his cabinet office.

"Fuck you!": Muttered Lavi.

Tyki turned and smiled. "Hahaha, I heard that . I will give an extra paper , so you can write that word as many times as you want.": Said Tyki when he handed the paper to Lavi.

After a few minutes of silence continued Tyki with the lesson. It was not really a lesson. It was actually a little talk with their coordinator. Allen looked around the classroom and saw Kanda half asleep. Tyki had seen that Allen looked at Kanda and smiled. "Allen Walker! Is it really interesting to look to Kanda , Are you so in love with his face?. Haha!: Said the laughing Tyki.

Allen looked at once the other way and got a red face. "I Didn't look at him! Yelled Allen.

"How does it comes that you got a red face? I think you looked at him ": Said Tyki while continuing teasing the boy.

"NO, I didn't ": Yelled Allen.

"Yes, you did"

"NO!"

"Yes"

Kanda's madness of waking him up was becoming angrier with every second. "URUSEII! Just keep your jaws shut!": He said in an irritated mood.

Allen was at once his mouth and Tyki did not resist. After a few seconds, the doorbell rang. "Okay, You are now free. Lavi. Forget your imposition, otherwise you have a problem. For the rest. You all did your best. You may go.": Tyki said wearily as he sat in his chair.

"Fuck you, with you imposition": Lavi muttered.

Tyki turned his head and laughed. "If I hear that word one more time, you will experience a painful experience with me'': Said Tyki.

Lavi didn't understand what he said and walked out of class with Allen. But Lenalee understood what he meant and laughed. "Mikk-Sensei, I will be waiting to see that punishment": Said Lenalee with a smirk.

Tyki looked at her and smiled back. "Just wait a while my student , It will happen very soon ": Said Tyki before he walked out of the classroom with Lenalee.

**XXX-XXX-XXX**

* * *

And what did you think of my first chapter…. If you liked it ( **I LOVE YOU XD**)

What the hell is wrong with Allen and poor little Levi and what are Lenalee and Mikk Hiding?

You will read everything in the next chapter,

**PS: Please Please Please write me a review, Good or Bad, I don't care.**


End file.
